bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyousha Takeshi
| birthday = December 27 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 182 cm (6'0") | weight = 75 kg (165 lbs.) | eyes = Hazel | hair = Black | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = None | alignment = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Fifth Seat | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Eleventh Division Itazura's Squad | previous team = Unknown | partner = Indra Taira Kouatsu (Spirit) | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Eleventh Division Barracks, Heisekai (Part III) | marital status = Single | relatives = Kenta Takeshi (Descendant) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Not yet Revealed | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Kyousha Takeshi '(強者武, ''Takeshi Kyousha), otherwise known as '''Kyo (京, Kyō), is the Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Division, under Captain Tadashi Kori. Appearance Kyousha is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, thin eyebrows, hazel eyes and long black hair swept back, which spikes up slightly at the top, as well as having long sideburns that frame his face. He wears a sleeveless Shihakushō with the edges frayed and torn and a large white sash tied around the waist where he carries his sword tucked into. As per the standard under Tadashi, the top five-seated officers wear specialized white haori with the Eleventh Division's sign emblazoned on the back. Personality Kyousha is a man of great pride, and holds that to his duties as a seated officer. He strives to better his skills each day and trains constantly. Kyousha is also a man who loves a good fight and wants nothing more than to find worthy opponents who can help him better his abilities. To him, each fight brings more of his hidden potential out and uses every opportunity to learn. He is often depicted as a good natured man, who smiles and laughs most of the time, and enjoys a good joke. But he also knows when to take things seriously, such as life or death situations and protecting Soul Society from any and all threats. Kyousha is also very talented at playing the shakuhachi, though he prefers to play it while alone outdoors as many of the members of Squad 11 tease him for it. History Kyousha's childhood was spent in an orphanage and once he was of age enrolled in the . While there, he showed particular interest in Zanjutsu and Hakuda, the classes being taught by his future Captain. He took as many classes as he could and was even promoted to advance classes to further his skills. Even though he was only a student, he was already taking on missions with the Gotei 13. Upon graduating, Kyousha was placed in the Eleventh Division, as it fit perfectly with his talents in combat. While there, he spent the majority of his time fighting against opposing forces, patrolling the outer banks of Soul Society and trained against other seated officers, particularly Indra Taira, with whom he shared a strong friendship. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings Powers and Abilities : Even for a low ranking seated officer, Kyousha has an extraordinarily high spiritual pressure. He's currently learning to control it, and can harness it to increase his speed and strength, as well as coating himself with it to offer resistance to damage. *'Kara' (空, Emptiness): a technique which demonstrates Kyousha's growing control of his spiritual power. When he swings his zanpakutō, Kyousha can, the moment before impact, release a compressed wave of sheer spiritual force which quickly lacerates a target. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Even while only a student, Kyousha was regarded as an exceptional swordsman and graduated with high marks. He is known to use a combination of speed, agility and strength behind his attacks. He is capable of holding his own against other seated officers of equal or even higher rank. He fights mainly one-handed, attacking with his sword hand while blocking with his sheath. When released, his style changes slightly to incorporate hand strikes and kicks, as well as blocking with the armor surrouding his arm. *'Sebunsu: Onkōteishi' (セブンス, "The Seventh: One Step Death"): a sword technique designed to "occupy an enemies territory". Constant movement is needed to ensure that Sebunsu: Onkōteishi is used at the most opportune time. When that time arrives Kyousha shifts quickly in-front of his target so quickly that he appears to have vanished to the targets eyes. A single vertical slash is then inflicted at blinding speed to cut the foe cleanly up the middle. Hakuda Expert: Kyousha has shown particular interest in Hakuda, training to the point of attacking from various angles with great dexterity. He's trained in various forms of unarmed combat, from standard strikes to grappling moves and has shown to be particularly good at quick counter attacks that take his opponents by surprise. Shunpo: Kyousha is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with multi-level shinigami. His skills allows him to move fast enough to dodge incoming attacks from multiple targets for a limited amount of time. He knows enough to be informed on their higher level techniques. Kidō Practitioner: '''Kyousha has always shown a fascination with Kido, although his skill in it is still below expert. He can use low level spells without incantation to great effect, but mid level spells require full incantation. '''Enhanced Strength: During his time at the academy, he was already regarded as a strong shinigami. Because of this, his attacks have great force behind them. Enhanced Durability: '''Kyousha has shown to be able to take great deals of physical punishment and still fight. He has survived wounds that would have proven fatal to most. Zanpakutō '''Kyūshishi (旧獅子, Old Lion) His Zanpakutō appears as a standard katana with a circular handguard with two lions walking around the center. Kyousha mentioned that he and his Zanpakutō have an "understanding" and will only release it if he feels that he cannot win a fight with his natural power alone. *'Shikai:' Its release command is "Awaken and Roar". When released, the blade turns black and the guard is replaced with a thick golden tuft of fur resembling a lion's mane. His left arm is also encased in black metal similar to plate armor with a golden plate on the back of his hand. :Shikai Special Ability: His Zanpakutō's main ability is to slowly gain energy the longer a battle progresses. This effectively increases its attack power to potentially devastating levels. Kyousha is then able to use that energy to either augment the cutting power of his blade or release powerful blasts from his left hand: :*'Increased Cutting Power:' As a battle progresses further, each action made by the sword increases its overall cutting power. This allows Kyousha the ability to bypass most defenses if the blade is completely filled. This doesn't just apply to solid objects, but also spiritual pressure created barriers such as an Arrancar's Hierro or Kido shields, though the latter has only been mentioned as a theory. :*'Energy Blasts:' Aside from using the energy to increase his attack power, Kyousha is also able to focus the energy gathered into powerful yellow blasts released from his fists. To release the attack, Kyousha merely punches in the direction of his target. The blasts are powerful enough to destroy a medium sized structure, as well as countering a Cero of equal rank. *'Bankai:' Not yet Achieved Relationships Close Friends Indra Taira: Kyousha -- or Kyo as Indra calls him -- share a strong bond of friendship which has endured throughout the years. They met one another during their tenure within the and quickly began their friendship. With the two joining the same squad they continued interacting and working with one another which only furthered the depths of their friendship. It was solely to help Indra that Kyoousha agreed to travel to Heisekai in order to aid fellow squad-mate, Itazura Kori. Kouatsu (Spirit): The two share a somewhat strange relationship even though it is easily evident they get on rather well. Kyousha reminds Kouatsu a great deal of his former Shinigami partner and thus helps him quite a bit (even when going against orders). Behind the Scenes *This article, , was originally created by Northstar. With his go-ahead, he was used as a part of of the continuity established within Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), which existed within the greater Gravity Force continuity. Navigation